bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bomb Shooter (Bloons Tower Defense 7)
The Bomb Shooter is a tower in Thermoxin's Bloons Tower Defense 7 that returns from Bloons Tower Defense 6 and prior. The 0/0/0 acts the same way as it did in Bloons TD 6. Upgrades 1/x/x - Bombs Shoots larger bombs that have a larger blast area and more pierce. ($400) 2/x/x - Bombs Heavy duty bombs can smash through 2 layers of Bloon at once. ($800) 3/x/x - Big Bombs Huge bombs blow up Bloons in a large area, have a lot of extra pierce, and deal extra damage. ($1,200) 4/x/x - Impact Explosions become so violent Bloons are stunned for a short time when they are hit. ($2,500) 5/x/x - Crush Bloon shattering explosions deal massive damage and can stun MOAB-Class bloons. ($40,000) x/1/x - Reload Reloads 20% faster. ($250) x/2/x - Launcher Shoots missiles instead of bombs which fly faster, are fired slightly farther, and deal triple damage to MOAB-class bloons. ($400) x/3/x - Mauler Special missiles deal 15x damage to MOAB-class bloons at a 15% faster rate. ($900) x/4/x - Assassin Base missiles deal x35 damage to MOAB-class bloons at a 20% faster rate. Ability: Fires a supercharged missile at the strongest MOAB-class bloon on screen that deals 750 damage. However, this missile cannot pop DDTs. Cooldown: 30 seconds. ($3,200) x/5/x - Eliminator Base missiles deal x80 damage to MOAB-class bloons at a 30% faster rate, and the ability deals x24 damage. Cooldown: 15 seconds. ($27,000) x/x/1 - Bombs Explosions throw out sharp fragments that can pop more bloons including Black bloons. ($300) x/x/2 - Targeting Increases range and grants camo detection. ($400) x/x/3 - Bombs Throws out secondary bombs instead of sharp fragments. ($1,000) x/x/4 - Cluster Every other shot, the cluster bombs send out more cluster bombs for even more destruction. ($3,000) x/x/5 - Blitz Bombs can pop black bloons, and every other set of third generation bombs recurse. Additionally, bombs from other Bomb Shooters act like cluster bombs, cluster bombs from other Bomb Shooters act like recursive clusters, and recursive clusters recurse with every shot. ($30,000) Differences from BTD6 * Base tower has +2 pierce, all subsequent upgrades affected * Really Big Bombs gains +1 damage (Bloon Impact/Bloon Crush unchanged) * Bloon Impact price decreased * Bloon Crush price decreased * MOAB Assassin and MOAB Eliminator's ability damage soaks through layers (e.g. if a BFB is popped by the MOAB Assassin ability, the MOABs inside take 50 damage) * MOAB Assassin buffed, price increased * MOAB Eliminator damage buffed, cooldown nerfed, price decreased * Frag Bombs moved to x/x/1 and deal half as much damage as the main bomb (e.g. 5/x/1's shrapnel deals 6 damage) * Extra Range reworked into Enhanced Targeting, moved to x/x/2 * Cluster Bombs price increased * Recursive Cluster price increased * Bomb Blitz greatly buffed, but loses the ability triggered upon losing a live Crosspathing Benefits * 2/4/x deals double damage with the ability * x/2/2's fragments deal 2 damage to MOAB-class bloons Trivia * The reasoning behind Really Big Bombs gaining the +1 damage buff Bloon Impact previously had is because people only use RBB as a stepping stone upgrade in Bloons TD 6. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Military Towers